


Bowser's Sacrifice

by MyHeroZero



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Shonen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroZero/pseuds/MyHeroZero
Summary: Bowser had already been in a happy romantic relationship with Luigi for many years, but now the Koopa King decided that the time had come to prove to Luigi just how much he truly loved him... once and for all... and forever...
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo)
Kudos: 39





	Bowser's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one-shot I had an idea for.

Bowser was on top of the world as he looked out of his castle balcony out on to the surrounding lands below.

It had been so many years, and yet, he and Luigi were still very, very much in love. And both of their kingdoms have been brought to peace because of it.

He absolutely adored Luigi, would do absolutely anything for him. And Luigi had spent all those years going out of his way to shower Bowser with a sweet love and affection that the Koopa King had never before known in his life.

Bowser smiled peacefully, happily to himself as he thought about all of the many many times they had been vacationing together… had been within each other's arms… had kissed in so many ways… and made sweet, sweet love.

Bowser wanted to do something for Luigi.

He didn't care what it was, as long as it proved to Luigi how much the plumber meant all the world to him.

No matter how dangerous… No matter how wild… not even no matter how insane…

…suddenly, he knew.

He knew exactly what he could do for Luigi.

It was an unbelievable idea, one that he personally did not like the thought of at all -- in fact, it nauseated him -- but to prove his love, he would do it.

No matter what the personal sacrifice was, no matter how completely  he would lose everything of himself, he would give himself and his all, everything he had, everything he was, just to please Luigi and make him happy.

Oh, yes. Bowser didn't care of how much it might make himself suffer. He himself didn't matter.

He would make Luigi happy beyond his wildest dreams.

He quickly went back inside his castle to do some research.

* * *

Bowser had specifically picked this very spot to get together with Luigi at his side. It was the most beautiful spot in the kingdom, a high hill from which all of it could be seen at once, and the very place where they had once declared their love to each other all those years ago.

Therefore it was only symbolic that this should happen here, Bowser had reasoned to himself.

The sun was setting, and the very first stars of the clear evening sky were beginning to appear overhead beside a jeweled moon.

Luigi smiled up to his love. "So, what was it you wanted to share with me?"

Bowser was nervous, sweating like a timid little child, and at the same time horribly frightened of what he was about to do. But, thinking of Luigi, he swallowed and persisted.

"Beloved," he said nervously to the green plumber. "I have a... gift for you. One which I believe will prove to even the heavens themselves just how much you mean to me."

Luigi chuckled. "But you've already done so much for me."

"Not like this," he said, slightly stammering. "I... I'm giving you something."

Luigi braced himself and smiled. "Yes?"

Bowser swallowed again... this time quite loudly... before he reached into his jacket. His terrified hand held out to Luigi within its trembling palm a small, pink-hued mushroom.

"This..." Bowser stammered ever so slightly, "...this is my gift to you. It's the only one of its kind... I had to go through a lot to get it... it's irreplaceable. I'm... surrendering all of my masculinity to you. Force this down my throat, and it will immediately transform me mind, body, and soul into the human woman of your dreams. It will affect me irreversibly and forever. I will be every bit the exactly perfect woman you have ever desired, and then you can take me to be your wife. And I will be... yours forever."

Not looking up to watch Luigi's reaction, not wanting to stop lest he change his mind at the last minute, Bowser quietly kneeled before Luigi, placed the mushroom into the green plumber's hand, then with his eyes closed, he whispered softly, "Do it, sweetheart... I'm all yours..." And the Koopa King, eyes still closed, simply opened his mouth as wide as he could... and waited.

After a moment, he heard Luigi moving up close to his head.

Bowser, trembling violently, braced himself for the transformation... and any pain of any kind it might cause, whether in change or throughout life.

He then felt Luigi's arms gently embracing what he could of the king's neck.

He then felt Luigi's open mouth upon his own as the smaller man begin to kiss him. Deeply. For an extended time. It was - as always - powerful, emotional, and arousing, and Bowser's crotch tingled as he felt their two cocks getting hard and tender together.

Soon they were both wet together, their dicks aching for each other.

For the last time, the king couldn't help thinking wistfully to himself. Enjoy this one last beautiful moment of having a hard, fully aroused dick against his lover's own.

Daring to open his eyes, Bowser then was able to see Luigi, still kissing him with one arm, while the green plumber's other free arm threw the tiny pink mushroom far off into the distance somewhere out of sight.

Bowser could only MMPF!!! with surprise into the plumber's mouth as Luigi continued to kiss him.

Breaking himself free of the kiss, he held Luigi at arm's length, staring at him with his mouth wide open in shock.

"Wha... what did you do that for?" the king sputtered.

Luigi just started to chuckle as Bowser, still holding him, frantically looked over his shoulder anxiously looking for any trace of where the mushroom had landed. There was none. Luigi's throw had been excellent.

"What have you done?" Bowser wailed desperately. "That was my only chance to be your beautiful dream come true!"

"You're so sweet." Luigi smiled tenderly at him, nuzzling his cheek. "Bowser, you _are_ my beautiful dream come true. You're so amazingly beautiful as you are. I love you. I love your masculinity. Your deep voice. Your muscles. Your heart. Every inch, every detail of your body and soul. But I'll still take you in marriage."

"But... but... now I can... can never be your wife," Bowser said, incredulous. "I'm just a... a big, musclebound queer."

"And I love that very much," Luigi chuckled, stroking the koopa's huge biceps. "Just as I love the rest of you. And I don't want you to be my wife. I want you to be my husband."

And with that, Luigi kissed Bowser full on the mouth again, both his green-covered arms hugging the king's neck the best he could, while Bowser could only kiss back as he himself shuddered as he began to happily cry, his huge, hot tears pouring down his own draconian face as he whimpered his crying into Luigi's mouth throughout the shared kiss.

* * *

  
And meanwhile, somewhere a good distance away from them, lying out in the middle of the fields below, the pink mushroom - perhaps sensing that it was no longer needed, or maybe perhaps having its purpose defeated by the purity of Luigi and Bowser's love - quietly turned black and shriveled away into a tiny pile of useless black ash, shriveling with it the destiny of Bowser's selfless transformation into a beautiful wife forever for Luigi that was never to be.


End file.
